


The Art of the Non-Silence

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bonding, Darcy Lewis is Steve Rogers' daughter, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Steve is a good dad, family fic, feel-good ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let the record show that I, Darcy, being of sound mind and below-average hand-eye coordination, shall whip your sorry ass at T-ball today," </p>
<p>Darcy and her dad and a quiet hour or two.  (No powers AU where Steve is Darcy's father)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of the Non-Silence

Darcy loved days like this. The sky was clear, the air crackling with new fall crispness. The leaves were sneaking their way into yellow but the grass was as green as ever on the old little league field.

         "Let the record show that I, Darcy Rogers, being of sound mind and below-average hand-eye coordination, shall whip your sorry ass at T-ball today," she solemnly intoned from first base, hands tight around her aluminum bat, the wind tugging strands of her thick, curly brown hair out of her sloppy braid-bun-ponytail-thingy. This was why she shouldn't be allowed to dress herself in the mornings, no matter how 'grown up' her nineteen years made her.

         Her dad laughed from the pitcher's mound, short blond hair ruffled artfully in the breeze. How a male model like him had produced her would remain a cosmic mystery. "I really don't think you should be using language like that in front of your old man, all the parenting books say I should discourage 'concerning behavior' like that."

         She huffed indignantly, "Tony swears all the time."

         "Your godfather's parents didn't do their research," Steve deadpanned while simultaneously hurling a curveball her way.

         Darcy was laughing too hard to hit the ball, "Hey," she wheezed, "No fair, Dad."

         He shrugged and smiled angelically, all wide, innocent blue eyes. That look she did get from him. "Hardly my fault you weren't paying attention."

         Darcy loved days like this, when she had her dad all to herself. No old house full of memories of her mother. No dorm full of the laughing, boisterous horde. No Tony, even. She loved her godfather, she did, really. But he could be exhausting. (Not to mention he had been sulking like a wet cat since she declared Poli Sci as her major) Her dad knew when to talk and when she just needed the clack of aluminum on leather and thump of a baseball hitting the grass. Steve knew the art of the carefully cultivated non-silence.

And she could totally whup his ass at T-ball.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what happens when I write ficlets instead of sleeping like a normal human being.   
> I actually have lots of ideas for this AU, so let me know if anyone is interested in seeing more from these guys. :)


End file.
